


hearts don't break around here

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Keiji sonríe con cierta melancolía.Acaba de ponerse a cavilar nuevamente acerca de cuál podría ser la razón de esa cita y por qué le parece que la mirada acaramelada de Koutarou desprende cierto aire de despedida hoy.Oneshot // BokuAka
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 16





	hearts don't break around here

**Author's Note:**

> Este shot tan cursi va dedicado a mi preciosa Camila, que estuvo de cumple ayer, love u, gurl «3
> 
> Esto no está beteado, así que lo siento por los dedazos. La línea de tiempo es después del Torneo Nacional de Primavera.
> 
> Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

_Es una noche como cualquier otra_ , piensa Akaashi, mientras se encamina al lugar en el que se supone que lo encuentre. Está seguro de que no hay nada en particular de lo que deba preocuparse.

Aun así, se siente algo ansioso.

No se trata de una fecha especial, ni ha sucedido algo demasiado significativo en los últimos días –que él sepa–, así que le parece un poco extraño que, de un momento a otro, Bokuto lo haya citado en un barrio cercano a donde reside, en plena noche de primavera, cuando el nuevo año escolar está a casi nada de iniciar. _Ah, sí, son los últimos días de vacaciones_. ¿Debe ser eso?

No es como si nunca hubieran salido por la noche o algo por el estilo, de hecho, suelen hacerlo a menudo, a cenar o a jugar videojuegos en lo de algún compañero del club, pero esta noche la _cita_ tiene un tinte distinto para Keiji y no puede discernir exactamente de qué se trata. Quizá sea el hecho de que todo ha sido repentino, sin planearlo con antelación (como usualmente hacen), o quizá solo sea cosa suya. Sí, es lo más probable. Akaashi es de los que se enredan con sus propios pensamientos hasta el punto de creer que puede _entender_ perfectamente cómo se sienten los demás o que puede _influir_ en ellos lo suficiente como para que su estado de ánimo tenga algo que ver con él. Con Keiji. Y qué jodidamente pretencioso de su parte. El mismo Koutarou le ha demostrado más de una vez que no es para tanto. Que no todas las veces tiene la razón y que, mucho menos, puede intervenir en su forma de actuar siempre que le apetezca.

—¡Hey, hey, Akaashi!

Así que Keiji no puede hacer más que tomar una gran bocanada de aire y obligarse a apartar todo mal presentimiento de inmediato. Koutarou lo está saludando con todo el fervor de siempre frente a algún local de comida rápida que no habían visitado antes y Keiji no se atrevería a estropear esa reluciente sonrisa con sus malos augurios, nunca. Ni siquiera está seguro de qué es lo que le inquieta, a fin de cuentas.

_Cálmate. No lo pienses demasiado_.

—Hola, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto no pierde el tiempo disculpándose por haberlo citado tan de pronto y esas cosas, directamente prefiere invitarlo a comer algo y pasear por las calles citadinas, siempre que estuviera de acuerdo, claro. Llevan saliendo un año y algo, y en todo ese tiempo, Akaashi recuerda muy pocas veces en que pudo decirle que no a Bokuto cuando le ha pedido algo. Sí, en los partidos es una cosa distinta, porque se mueven en equipo, pero fuera de la cancha le cuesta montones rechazar alguna petición del reciente excapitán del club de voleibol (así es como se ha visto involucrado en horas extra de entrenamiento excesivo con ese sujeto hiperactivo un sinnúmero de veces, después de todo), por lo que esta vez no es la excepción.

Se sientan en unos banquillos ubicados cerca del local de donde han comprado los _hot dogs_ para comerlos con mayor tranquilidad. Todavía hay bastante gente en movimiento por esos lugares, a pesar de la hora, y a Akaashi se le hace agradable observar vehículos y transeúntes pasar, mientras cena y oye a Bokuto exclamar, a cada tanto y con la boca llena, lo buenos que están esos hot dogs y que _¡deberíamos venir otra vez, Akaashi!_

Keiji sonríe con cierta melancolía. Acaba de ponerse a cavilar nuevamente acerca de cuál podría ser la razón de esa cita y por qué le parece que la mirada acaramelada de Bokuto desprende cierto aire de _despedida_ hoy.

No, no. Eso no.

—¡Oh, y anoche estaba jugando en línea con Konoha…! —el mayor parlotea sin parar sobre cada tema que se le ocurre, mientras el otro se pierde, de tanto en tanto, en sus pensamientos carentes de sentido—. Y luego Komi se nos unió y fue tan tan tan molesto porque ese bastardo era muuuuy bueno, incluso más que Kuroo, y…

Un momento.

Konoha, Komi, Kuroo… Graduación… Últimos días de vacaciones… La preparatoria… Voleibol profesional… Su relación… Aires de despedida…

_¿Podría ser que…?_

—Bokuto-san —Akaashi lo interrumpe por mero impulso, de pronto el corazón ha comenzado a latirle a un ritmo demasiado acelerado y siente la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar algunas cosas antes de que a Bokuto se le ocurra decir _algo_. El mismo ha dejado de hablar y se encuentra mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y restos de salsa en las comisuras de sus labios—. Yo… sobre lo que dije hace poco…

Es un poco inusual en él, pero esta vez de verdad le cuesta encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Keiji no sabe qué decir porque en verdad no tiene mucha idea de cómo proceder a partir de ahí, como para ponérselo en palabras a Koutarou. No sabe si debería disculparse por haber decidido aquello con tanta antelación y sin pensárselo más, o si debería recalcar su punto y sus planes antes de que el otro intente convencerlo de permanecer en ese campo o _algo_. Solo sabe que quiere seguir a su lado de alguna manera, pero no tiene idea de cómo expresarlo sin oírse patético.

Otra vez. Un suspiro profundo y trata de proseguir:

—Sobre lo que dije de dejar el voleibol…

Bokuto se apresura en interrumpirlo.

—¡Ah! —se pone en pie frente a él y le hace un gesto exagerado con las palmas de las manos—. Espera, Akaashi, no digas esas cosas justo ahora, hombre —parece estar lamentando que ese tema acabara de ser tocado y se ve incluso un poco _avergonzado_. A Keiji le duele el pecho—. ¡Ven!

En un segundo, el mayor ya está tendiéndole la mano como para invitarlo a dirigirse hacia algún otro lugar.

—¿Hm? —el armador toma la mano ofrecida, todavía sumamente confundido—. ¿Bokuto-san?

—¡Venga, vamos, Akaashi, hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas! —Bokuto hace caso omiso a su mirada interrogante y empieza a tirar de él, guiándolo a través de las calles de la ciudad—. Solo confía en mí.

Y ese pedido finalmente hace que Keiji trate de relajar los hombros como puede y se deje arrastrar por él. Le parece oír a Koutarou decir algo antes de tirar de su brazo con más fuerza e impulsarlo a correr. Sí. De repente están corriendo hacia algún destino desconocido y Keiji siente como si no hubiera hecho esfuerzo físico en algún tiempo, a pesar de que sale a trotar todas las mañanas, sin falta. Le cuesta un poco ingresar el frío aire nocturno a sus pulmones, pero la sensación desagradable se desvanece una vez que es capaz de ver y oír la risa de Bokuto. Este se ha girado un segundo para observarlo mientras corren y Akaashi lo ha visto reír tan radiantemente que le ha ocasionado un escozor en el pecho. El mismo que le produjo la primera vez que lo besó, o que le sonrió con infinita ternura en su habitación completamente a oscuras.

La _emoción_ a flor de piel. Aunque, ahora, todavía le preocupa en cierta medida el rumbo que podría tomar toda esa corrida.

Sacándolo de su trance, Bokuto se detiene a unas cuantas cuadras de donde habían partido, frente a unos edificios en un no muy buen estado; más bien, tienen pinta de estar abandonados.

Akaashi de repente nota algo. A pesar de que ambos vivan no muy lejos de esa localidad, que él recuerde, nunca han estado en ese barrio antes, al menos para algo puntual. ¿Por qué lo ha llevado Bokuto hasta ahí, en primer lugar?

—Estos edificios… —habla entrecortadamente, efecto de la reciente carrera, al suponer que ese definitivamente es el destino—, ¿cómo es que sabes de este lugar?

Bokuto alterna miradas entre Akaashi y uno de los edificios en específico. Enseña una sonrisa sobria.

—En la secundaria, unos compañeros y yo vinimos caminando hacia acá en el receso de un campamento de entrenamiento —empieza a relatar el mayor—, y nos perdimos por esta zona —hace mohines infantiles mientras habla, como si se encontrara un tanto abochornado—, uno de ellos dijo que de grande quería ser arquitecto y que estos edificios le parecían feísimos, así que entramos a explorar y nos terminó gustando el lugar, ¡vamos a verlo!

El menor parpadea un par de veces ante el relato. Todavía hay muchas cosas que no conoce ni comprende de Bokuto, ciertamente.

—Todavía suelo venir algunas veces —continúa el susodicho, mientras empieza a caminar hacia lo que parece la entrada al edificio que había estado observando—. Cuando quiero estar solo.

Keiji no dice nada, ¿qué debería decir, después de todo? Ni él está seguro de qué es todo eso que pasa por su cabeza esa noche, así que solo se limita a seguir a Koutarou hasta una de las puertas, que parece estar averiada, pues se abre fácilmente ante el empuje del mayor.

Un ligero nerviosismo lo invade al percatarse de las intenciones de Bokuto.

—¿Está bien que entremos? —le pregunta, aun cuando puede ver cómo el otro ya tiene medio cuerpo dentro.

—Relájate, Akaashi —responde Koutarou, empezando a ir escaleras arriba, su voz se escucha con ligero eco—, nunca hay nadie aquí.

El aludido da una última mirada atrás. Hay un par de autos estacionados enfrente que le hacen desconfiar, no quiere que los arresten o algo, pero _en fin_ , parece que no mucha gente pasa por ahí en ese preciso momento, así que termina siguiéndolo de todos modos.

Suben muchas escaleras en espiral. Keiji se siente un poco agotado, a decir verdad, más por el estrés del momento que por otra cosa. Más o menos en el tercer piso, un sonido lo hace detener el paso y palidecer. Le ha parecido oír la televisión y algún que otro lloriqueo infantil. _Así que sí habita alguien aquí_. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, observa a Bokuto tan ofendido como puede mostrarse, pero este solo le hace una seña con el dedo para que guarde silencio y sigue su camino, de lo más entusiasmado. Akaashi, una vez más, suspira profundamente y continúa subiendo.

Un par de pisos más y llegan, al fin, a la terraza.

—Ah~, ¡este es el mejor lugar!

El sitio ciertamente está descuidado, a simple vista Keiji puede decir que no se ha limpiado adecuadamente en un buen tiempo y, además, hay unos cuantos cables en el piso que impresionan haber sido antenas de internet y esas cosas.

Bokuto camina sin más por todo el lugar, exclamando con una excesiva emoción cosas como _'¡mira, mira, Akaashi, en este extremo se ven las estrellas suuuper bien, tenemos que verlas!'_ , como si no hubiera gente abajo que pudiera escucharlos o como si no pudiera electrocutarse con tanto cable suelto por ahí.

Con todo y todo, se ve _feliz_.

Keiji, tan condescendiente como siempre, suelta un suspiro de resignación y lo sigue de cerca, advirtiéndole con calma cualquier detalle que considere necesario.

—Cuida dónde pisas, Bokuto-san, por favor. Y baja un poco más la voz.

Se ubican en una esquina, donde hay barandillas en las cuales apoyarse, y a pesar de que el cielo no está demasiado cubierto de estrellas esa noche, o estas no se ven –quizá se deba a la ligera presencia de nubes en él–, la luna llena se ve claramente, deslumbrante, y es una vista de lo más hermosa.

—Es… genial —suelta, demasiado embelesado con la imagen nocturna de la ciudad desde esa altura, como para guardarse el comentario.

En respuesta, oye la risita de Bokuto contra sus oídos y siente que sus brazos lo rodean desde atrás.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Akaashi siente la necesidad de cerrar los ojos ante el contacto, así que lo hace. Un estremecimiento lo invade por completo, y no puede decir si es a causa de la brisa todavía fresca de la época o por _todo_ lo que ese abrazo tan vigoroso de Bokuto le ocasiona dentro.

_Eso es_. Van a separarse por cuestiones inevitables y es sumamente normal querer compartir un tiempo así, ese ha sido el motivo de esa cita desde un principio. Y ya. Akaashi ha estado evitándolo desde que Bokuto se graduó, porque siempre supo que le iba a _doler_. Demasiado. _Aceptar que será un 'adiós'_.

Incluso ahora, teniendo a Koutarou aprisionándolo tan cariñosamente con sus fornidos brazos y respirándole con calma contra la nuca, Keiji se siente un poco _triste_.

Estúpidamente, se había escudado tras su semblante inexpresivo de siempre, rogando internamente que _no_ llegara ese momento, intentando convencerse por todos los medios de que _no es tan malo_ , de que iba a ser una separación _relativa_ , ya que ambos seguirían en Tokio, al menos hasta que Bokuto consiguiera ser reclutado por algún equipo profesional (en lo cual ha estado trabajando arduamente), tratando de no verse alterado para nada. Qué tonto, si es obvio que la comunicación va a disminuir en cierto grado, nadie lo puede evitar, ni siquiera él, ocultando su angustia. Ya no se van a ver todos los días en los pasillos del Fukurodani y tampoco van a tener tanto tiempo como en vacaciones como para hablar por Line o alguna otra red social tan frecuentemente.

Es lógico sentirse devastado, ¿por qué no puede solo admitirlo y ya?

Que le preocupa qué vaya a pasar con ellos cuando, en unos meses, Koutarou se consiga a otro armador mucho más calificado que él que pueda pasarle los balones más precisos y que pueda sacar lo mejor de él. Porque sí, el voleibol fue lo que los unió, en primera instancia, y ¿tiene siquiera sentido seguir con todo, cuando saben que ya no van a jugar como antes? Es decir, obviamente Keiji lo ama, muchísimo, y sabe que Koutarou lo ama de vuelta –se lo ha demostrado innumerables veces–, pero… ¿qué si el mayor llegara a pensar realmente eso?

Akaashi, por primera vez, no se cree capaz de poder aceptarlo de buena manera.

—¿Sabes? —el cálido aliento de Bokuto, contra su oído, lo hace abrir los ojos y dejar de cavilar—. No importa que no juegues profesionalmente en el futuro —los latidos acelerándosele otra vez, ¿acaso Bokuto acaba de leerle la mente?—, sé que seguiremos jugando voleibol juntos incluso cuando acabes la preparatoria, de alguna manera lo haremos en tus ratos libres, para que no engordes con tanto onigiri porque, hombre, ¡comes un montón! Ah, ¡y cuando tengamos dinero podremos vacacionar en la playa y esas cosas, ¿crees que se nos dé el voleibol de playa?, yo creo que sería genial!

Una vez más, Koutarou demostrando por qué es tan indescifrable para Keiji, como una caja de sorpresas esperando a ser descubierta poco a poco. Es raro, impactante. Es…

—Además, sé que me vas a estar apoyando siempre, ¿verdad, Akaashi? —continúa, con esa voz tan entusiasta que dañaría los tímpanos de cualquiera—. Porque no quería simplemente decir que lo haré por ti, Akaashi, pero ah, a quién engaño, ¡lo haré por ti! Jugaré cada partido pensando en que tú me estás viendo y que no puedo fallar en ser _el mejor_. Porque voy a ser el mejor rematador de Japón, ¡hey, hey, hey!

_Increíble_. Bokuto Koutarou es increíble.

Akaashi no puede contener la carcajada que escapa desde el fondo de su garganta, junto con todas sus dudas e inseguridades tontas de la noche, de la semana, de todas las vacaciones. Qué ingenuo, ¿acaso ha olvidado que Bokuto no es de los que simplemente se rinden con las cosas que le importan de verdad?

_Lamentable de tu parte, Keiji._

—¿De qué te ríes, Akaashi? —Bokuto lo sujeta de la mandíbula y le obliga a enfrentarlo, se ve tan alegre como siempre, como si hubiera sido contagiado por la risa de Akaashi y ahora no pudiera dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Tienes razón —habla él, divertido—. Voy a seguir todos tus partidos y seguiremos jugando de vez en cuando. Nunca ha sido complicado, ¿no? Siempre ha sido así de simple, ¿cierto, Bokuto-san?

El aludido enarca una ceja.

—No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo, pero sí, Akaashi, ¡así será!

Y se echan a reír una vez más.

El menor se detiene en un momento dado y lo mira. Le recorre el rostro a Bokuto con la mirada apacible, hasta detenerse en sus labios, los mismos que quiere besar por lo que queda de la noche. Y así lo hace. Acorta la distancia y se dedica a disfrutar de la agradable sensación que supone besarse con él siempre. Bokuto afloja el agarre y le da espacio para posicionarse mejor, así que Keiji aprovecha y apoya su espalda en la baranda, para que Bokuto lo pueda abrazar plenamente y él pueda enredar los dedos en la nuca contraria, y así profundizar el beso y dejarse llevar por el placentero cosquilleo que lo invade.

Nunca se cansaría de esa calma que solo puede producirle él. Nunca podría cansarse de él.

Los minutos transcurren y ellos se dedican a disfrutar de la vista nocturna, mientras conversan de cualquier tema trivial que se les ocurre y se besan de tanto en tanto, para calmar los violentos latidos de sus corazones al recordar que quizá va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que puedan estar nuevamente así.

El futuro, tan incierto…

Lo único cierto es que ambos quieren estar juntos. Por mucho tiempo más.

—Oh, pero eso sí, ¡tus pases siempre van a ser los mejores, Akaashi!

Koutarou dice eso luego de cortar bruscamente un beso, así que Keiji tiene que reírse y tirar del cuello de su camisa, para volver a atraparlo en otro beso, no sin antes decirle:

—Eso de verdad me alegra.

Y al final, sí, es un poco triste, pero, a fin de cuentas, sabe que van a estar el uno para el otro a pesar de la distancia y las obligaciones y el paso del tiempo, así que la vuelta a casa puede ser, esta vez, un poco más tranquila. O _divertida_ , como siempre es en compañía del otro.

Bajan las escaleras a toda prisa, correteando tras el otro y tratando de contener toda la adrenalina que supone haber escuchado pasos y voces en ese pasillo oscuro y prohibido para ellos, hasta que detenerse en los últimos escalones, muertos de risa y luchando por recuperar algo del oxígeno perdido sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Parece… —Bokuto le susurra entrecortadamente, mientras posiciona los brazos a los costados del cuerpo contrario, obligando a Akaashi a pegarse a la pared tras sí—, parece que… te tengo acorralado.

Y Keiji ya solo puede sonreír con picardía y dirigirle una de esas profundas miradas que solo puede dedicarle a él, a Koutarou, mientras su pecho se mueve agitado por el esfuerzo físico y por la euforia del momento, y solo… y solo quiere tener a Koutarou _así_.

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer, entonces?

_Por siempre_.

Se miran con arrebato y Bokuto parece quejarse un poco (diciendo algo como _aw, eso me… calentó un poco_ ), antes de estampar nuevamente sus labios contra los de Akaashi, esta vez con más intensidad y rudeza que todas las veces anteriores en esa noche.

Provocando así que la vuelta a casa sea un poco más apresurada y _sufrida_ de lo que Keiji había creído que sería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> Acá todavía es 05/04, así que lo he hecho a tiempo también para honrar a la OTP en el BokuAka day «3
> 
> (Cami, preciosa mía, espero que esto te haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Lamento haber tardado tanto :c ¡Feliz cumpleaños otra vez! Gracias por ser la mejor kouhai y estar siempre conmigo y por ser la Dazai de mi Chuuya y por quererme y consentirme tanto).
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
